The Animal I've Become
by zentary
Summary: Naruto is captured by Danzou's men. Naruto then has his memories of his past life erased. When Danzou tries to mess with Naruto's seal something goes terrible wrong, naruto escapes only to run into Hinata. What will happen now? Feral Naruto NaruxHina
1. Chapter 1

The Animal I've Become

This is a challenge Fic by Chewie cookies

No, I don't own Naruto

We find one Naruto Uzumaki just leaving the academy, from serving six hours of detention. He had thrown a balloon filled with bright pink oil-based paint at Mizuki, making him look like an older, male version of Sakura Haruno.

Flashback

Naruto was sitting in his seat, bored out of his mind. It wasn't too much different from any other day, since no teacher other then Iruka had ever tried to teach him anything. His teacher today was Mizuki. The man was the worst of all the teachers, since all he did was either ignore Naruto or give him tests far harder than the tests given to the rest of the students.

Naruto was sick of it, and today, he was going to get back at the stuck-up prick. He had filled a balloon with bright pink oil-based paint. Naruto was only waiting for the right time to use it, the man was a chuunin, after all. Naruto also made sure he couldn't just wash the paint out. He had gotten help with that little detail from the ANBU named Dog who was always hanging around his apartment.

Naruto was waiting for the clock to strike noon so it would be lunch time. Naruto figured he could hit Mizuki in the head with the paint balloon. He laughed maniacally in the middle of class getting everyone's attention.

"Sorry! I was just thinking of something funny, that's all!" Naruto exclaimed.

Everyone just shrugged and went back to what they were doing. Everyone, but a certain indigo-haired, pale lavender-eyed Hyuga. Her name was Hinata Hyuga, and she was infatuated with the thirteen-year-old blonde prankster. She had always thought his pranks were funny. Hinata liked the fact he never gave up, even though most of the teachers were unfair to him. Hinata herself was quite the opposite of Naruto. She was quiet and reserved, and never spoke out of turn or against anyone, while Naruto was loud, energetic, and always speaking whenever and to whoever he felt like.

Naruto watched as the clock slowly ticked towards noon. The clock dinged. The time had finally come for one Naruto Uzumaki to get his revenge. He shot up and threw the balloon at Mizuki, who had his backed turned. The balloon impacted with Mizuki's head, covering all his hair with the pink liquid.

"NARUTO! I KNOW THAT WAS YOU! I'M GIVING YOU SIX HOURS OF DETENTION TODAY!" Mizuki screamed.

The kids in the class could only laugh and make comments on how their teacher looked like Sakura now. Naruto didn't mind. He knew he would have the last laugh, considering that the stuff wouldn't come out for at least a week.

End flashback

It was dark out when Naruto finally got out of the academy. Naruto laughed as he walked home. He couldn't stop thinking of how Mizuki looked.

Off in a dark alleyway...

"So, is he the one Danzou-dono wants?" a masked figure asked.

"Yes, that is indeed the fox child that he wishes to acquire. Naruto Uzumaki; the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki," The other person replied.

The two men watched from the shadows. They were waiting for Naruto to be on a street alone. Naruto turned a corner and walked down a street with no light on it. This was a street he always took on his way home. This was exactly what the men were waiting for. They quickly knocked Naruto out, and disappeared.

A day later, at the Academy...

A day passed since Naruto had disappeared. The clock struck noon in the classroom, and everyone went to lunch. Iruka was worried. Naruto hadn't shown up today. Of course, Naruto didn't show up some days, but today was different. Iruka felt something was off.

His fears were realized when an ANBU with a dog mask appeared in the room.

"Iruka, has Naruto come to class today?" Dog asked.

"No. Why?" Iruka replied.

"Well, he didn't come home last night. I haven't been able to find him anywhere."

"So you were the one assigned to be his protection?"

"Yes. Normally I only guard his house unless there's a problem." Dog shook his head, and added, "This is bad. I'll have to inform the Hokage of this."

Dog disappeared from the room in a swirl of leaves. Iruka realized someone was listening in on the conversation. He walked over to the door and opened it. Hinata Hyuga was standing at the door. She had listened to the entire conversation.

"Is Naruto-kun really missing?" she asked.

Iruka knelt down in front of Hinata. "It seems that way, but keep that between us until we know for sure. Alright?"

Hinata looked down at her feet. "Alright," She said just above a whisper. Hinata left the doorway to go to her seat. Soon after, all the other students in the class came back in from lunch.

The day came and went, and soon enough, a week had passed. Naruto had not been found. Not even a trace of him had been found by anyone.

With Naruto...

Naruto was sitting in a dark room. He didn't understand what was going on. He didn't even know how long he had been in this place. They recently tried wiping his memories, with partial success. At least that's what he overheard a short while ago. Naruto didn't remember his past anymore, but he still remembered how to speak. Naruto just kept asking himself over and over again who he was, in hopes it would jog his memory.

No matter how many times he asked himself who he was or what his life was like, nothing happened. He sat in the dark room on the bed listening to what was happening outside the room. He could hear them talking about the demon brat, whom he knew was himself. He heard how they were going to mess with the seal on his stomach today.

He didn't know what the seal was, but he had a feeling something bad was about to happen. He heard people unlock the door. He watched as three people walked into the room and grabbed him. He used to resist, but this time he saw no point. They would normally just hit him to make him quiet down. Naruto wasn't about to help them get to where they were going either, though, so he made them drag him across the floor.

Naruto was taken to a room and strapped to a table, his shirt removed, exposing where the seal on his stomach was. A crippled old man walked into the room through the open door.

"He's ready, Danzou-dono," the ROOT ANBU said.

"Very good. Stand at the door, in case something goes wrong," Danzou stated.

"Hai!"

The ROOT ANBU stood at the door while Danzou prepared to alter the seal. Danzou made a few hand signs before he placed his hand on Naruto's stomach, making the seal visible. He began to rearrange certain parts of the seal. Danzou was successfully changing the properties of the seal, when he made the final mistake of his life.

Naruto screamed in pain as he was enveloped in demonic chakra. The chakra spread quickly throughout the room, and enveloped Danzou and the ROOT ANBU in the room. The energy died down and the only thing left of Danzou and his men were a few charred-looking corpses.

The energy release had left cuts on Naruto's body that bled horribly. Naruto sat up painfully. His instincts told him now was the time to run. He hadn't noticed the new features he was sporting. All he thought about was running as fast as he could.

Naruto bolted out of the room and ran down the halls, and ran into a few ROOT ANBU who threw shuriken at him. They weren't trying to kill him That was against orders. The shuriken were embedded in Naruto's back. Naruto kept running, regardless of what hit him. He turned right, then left, then right again, then ran down a long hallway, where he found a door leading to the outside. Naruto had gotten lucky with the turns he took, because he had no idea how big the place was, or how to even navigate it.

With Hinata...

It was now nighttime, and a cool breeze began to blow. Hinata began to think about Naruto, who disappeared a week ago. She had visited Naruto's little training ground that he always went to, in hopes that he would suddenly show up. She was currently sitting on a stump in Naruto's training area like she had for the past week after she got out of the academy.

She picked up one of the old kunai that was on the ground, and tossed it at the target. She sighed; the academy was so dull and boring when Naruto wasn't around. She hated it. It was growing really late and she realized that she should be heading back to her home soon.

She got up off the stump when a foul chakra rained over the area. She quickly activated her Byakugan eyes to see which direction it was coming from.

Hinata saw that the thing that was emitting the energy was coming right for her at a fast pace. All she could do at this point was hide, so she quickly hid behind a bush. A minute later, whatever it was jumped into the opening, landing next to a tree stump. Hinata stared curiously. It looked like a boy about her age, but with animal tails and ears, and he stood on all fours. Also, the boy had a lot of nasty cuts that looked like they had just stopped bleeding, but were still open.

She then saw his face, and her heart leapt to her throat. "Naruto-kun?" she called out softly, exiting the bush to reveal herself. He stiffened suddenly, then arched his back, sort of like an injured animal trying to fool a predator into thinking it was bigger, and growled.

Realizing that something horrible must have happened to him, and that, for whatever reason, he believed he was some kind of animal, she approached him slowly, letting out shushing sounds in an attempt to calm him. Slowly reaching her hand out as she got close, Hinata rubbed his ears gently. Naruto purred softly, realizing that Hinata wasn't a threat to him, and curled his tails around her as he snuggled.

Hinata smiled a bit at the affection Naruto was currently showing her. Seeing as he was hurt, she decided it was best that she get him someplace where she could treat his injuries. After waiting a while, Naruto calmed down a decent amount, and Hinata quietly led him to Kurenai's place.

A little later, at Kurenai's Apartment...

Kurenai groaned, as she was awakened by somebody knocking at her door. "If that's you, Anko, go away! I'm already in bed!" she shouted.

She was surprised when she heard the door unlock. She had given a spare key to only one person, and that was Hinata. After getting up and making sure she was dressed properly, Kurenai went out into the area where the front door was, so she could properly greet her friend.

If Kurenai was surprised before, she was shocked now. In front of her was not only Hinata, but Naruto as well, except he had a blanket covering most of his body. Hinata hesitantly removed the blanket to show Kurenai his new 'features'. "Is that really Naruto? Where did you find him, Hinata-chan?" Kurenai asked worriedly.

"Ano... I found him near one of the training areas he usually goes to, but I th-think it was just a coincidence. H-he looked like he was r-running from something, and he's hurt, too! C-could you please treat his injuries?" Hinata explained/asked.

Kurenai nodded, then made a Shadow Clone, and sent it to inform the hokage. After the Shadow Clone had left, she leaned down to be at eye-level with Naruto. "It's going to be okay, Naruto. Can you tell me who did this to you?" she asked.

Naruto shied away a bit, giving Kurenai a curious look. Hinata took his hand in hers, and tried to ease his worries. "It's okay, Naruto-kun. Kurenai-neechan is nice. She won't hurt you," she said softly, hoping that whatever had happened to him wasn't keeping him from understanding her.

Naruto let out what sounded like a sigh, and relaxed on a rug on the floor, giving Kurenai a look that said, 'Just do whatever you're going to do and get it over with.'

Hinata took a seat on the floor next to him and began rubbing his ears to keep him calm while Kurenai went to get the first aid kit. Hinata knew things were going to be different for Naruto now, but for the moment, she was just glad he was safe. It also made her feel good that Naruto seemed to enjoy her presence, and right there, she decided that whatever it was that was happening with Naruto, she would help him out as much as she could.

Meanwhile, with Hiashi...

Hiashi was angry. No, scratch that, he was FURIOUS! His eldest daughter, a complete failure in his eyes, was not only out past her curfew, but from what he could gather, she was also looking for that accursed demon child! He had told her many times to never interact with the monstrosity, but the little failure couldn't even do _that_ right!

After reaching the training area that Hinata was reportedly searching tonight, he was enraged to find that she was no longer there. Activating his Byakugan, he found Hinata's chakra trail. He was angered further, however, when he realized that there was a second chakra trail following alongside hers; the demon brat's!

Seeing that the trails both led into town, Hiashi growled angrily. "That little wench is going to get the beating of her life when I get her home," he muttered angrily, as he followed the chakra trails to wherever they led to.

Hiashi followed the chakra signatures through out the village till he came up a somewhat familiar building. He growled as realized just whose home this was. The home was of Kurenai Yuhi. He grumbled as he walked up to the door.

Inside Kurenai's apartment

Kurenai was in her bedroom looking for some old t-shirts that she could give to Naruto. She paused when she felt killer intent, she quickly ran into the room with Naruto and Hinata to find Hiashi Hyuga standing in the doorway. Hiashi stood there glaring at Hinata and Naruto.

"You are coming home now, Hinata!" Hiashi shouted in rage, as he walked over to Hinata.

Hinata was frozen in place she was coming back from the kitchen with a clean wash cloth and bowl of water. She was going to clean Naruto up now that he was bandaged. But as soon as she saw her father she froze, she didn't know what to do. Naruto was looking between the two. He figured by the look on Hinata's face this man that had just walked in wasn't nice.

"You have disobeyed me for the last time daughter!" Hiashi raised his hand and took a swing at Hinata. But his arm never made contact as it was being held by one of Naruto's tails. Naruto swung with one of his other tails to hit Hiashi when Hinata shouted.

"Naruto stop!" Hinata cried.

Another voice filled the room right after Hinata had spoken. "Yes, that is quite enough!"

Hiashi's eyes widened. He knew that voice! It was Hiruzen Sarutobi. He turned around to see it was in fact Hiruzen and one other person, it was an ANBU member, Dog to be exact.

"Hiashi you will leave this room, and you will do it without the company of your daughter Hinata. It is clear that she is not safe in your care therefore she will not be in it any longer."

"You can't do that!" Hiashi yelled.

"I can Hiashi, and I just have. Take it up with the council if you like, but you will leave for your home now or I will have you removed." Hiruzen's tone was firm and left no room for argument.

"This is not over!" Hiashi stormed out of the room and back to the Hyuga estate.

Hiruzen sighed, he was still standing in the doorway with dog. He walked up to Naruto who was sitting next to Hinata. Dog still remained outside of the doorway waiting for his orders.

"Kami, what happened to you Naruto?" Hiruzen muttered.

"I wish I knew Hokage-sama," replied Kurenai who was walking up to the Hokage. "Hinata appeared at my front door a little earlier with Naruto looking like that, as my shadow clone explained."

"Dog, please enter. We will probably be here for a while."

Dog entered the room without a word. Hiruzen noticed Naruto looked afraid of dog. But why, was he afraid of dog or something on him? The first thing that came to mind was dog's mask.

"Dog please remove your mask. I think it might be scaring Naruto."

Just like Hiruzen had thought as soon as dog had taken off his mask Naruto visibly relaxed.

"What do you think of this reaction, Kakashi, Kurenai?"

"I'm not to sure Hokage-sama. We should probably call Inoichi," Kakashi replied.

"I'd have to agree with Kakashi. We can only speculate on what this could mean. It's best we call someone experienced with this sort of thing."

"Yes, indeed, Kakashi go and retrieve Inoichi. I don't think we should wait till tomorrow," Hiruzen ordered. "Hinata could you get Naruto to sit on the couch?"

Kakashi disappeared from the room in a swirl of leaves to retrieve Inoichi.

"S-sure," She replied. "C-come on Naruto-kun lets sit over there." she said pointing to the couch.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to the couch. They both sat down on the couch. Hinata suddenly began to giggle when some of Naruto's tails brushed against her skin. Naruto snuggled affectionately against her, causing her to blush.

Kurenai couldn't help but think how cute that scene looked. She smiled and sat down in a chair in the next room to talk with Sarutobi.

"Kurenai, would you been willing to adopt Hinata?" Hiruzen asked.

"I would be more than happy to."

"What about Naruto? It doesn't look to me like he is dangerous, and he seems to like Hinata. Would you be willing to allow him to stay as well?"

Kurenai looked at Hinata and Naruto on the couch in the other room. "I agree. I don't think he's dangerous, but this place isn't really big enough for so many. But I don't think anyone else will take him, and Hinata would dislike it if I just sent him away." Kurenai sighed. "Yes I'll look after Naruto from now on."

"Yes. I thought about the space issue before I asked you. I will see to it that the four of you get a larger place."

"Four of us? What do you mean by that?"

"Kakashi will be staying with you three as well. He has been taking care of the boy and his home for quite a few years now. I don't think he will object to this reassignment. I am also doing this for Hinata's protection as well. Even after the adoption papers are signed, I fear Hiashi will still try something. Will there be any issues with this?"

"No! Of course not!" Kurenai blushed slightly at the thought of living with Kakashi Hatake. There isn't a single woman in the village who would mind that. Maybe she would finally get to see what he looks like under that mask.

They both looked at Naruto and Hinata. They smiled as Hinata was playing with some of Naruto's tails. She seemed to really enjoy them.

"Do you think he remembers anything?" Kurenai asked.

"From what I've seen, I'm afraid not, but at this point I think it's best he doesn't remember everything from when he was younger. But I hope he at least has some kind of memories. Maybe Inoichi can find something in his mind and bring it to the surface," Hiruzen stated.

"Perhaps, but if we can't, we have to reteach him everything he learned over the years."

"If that is truly the case, I'm sure Iruka would be more then happy to put in the extra time to help Naruto. He's been rather worried about Naruto since he disappeared."

"What are you going to do with Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto was now all cuddled up next to Hinata. All nine tails were wrapped around the two of them like a blanket. The scene was rather cute and Kurenai was wondering if Hinata was going to pass out or not from that reddening face of hers.

"Well it seems Naruto is rather attached to you Hinata, so you will be looking after him. Oh, I almost forgot! How would you like it if Kurenai adopted you Hinata?"

"What about my father?" She asked.

"He is not a factor in this. I'm asking you what it is you want."

"I would it like that very much!" she said happily. She looked at Naruto. "What about Naruto-kun? Will he be able to stay as well?"

"Of course he can. I've already talked to Kurenai about it. You three, along with Kakashi Hatake who came with me will be staying in the same home together."

They couldn't believe it, but Hinata's blush got even darker. Inoichi and Kakashi finally made it back to Kurenai's apartment.

"Well you don't see this everyday," Inoichi muttered.

"Ah, good, Inoichi, you're here. I need you to take a look at Naruto here," Hiruzen stated.

"Kami, what happened to him, and what exactly do you want me to do?"

"That's what we need you to find out Inoichi. Naruto here doesn't seem to be able to speak at the moment. I want you first to find who did this to him, and then see about bringing whatever memories he has to the surface."

Inoichi looked over at Naruto who was cuddled up against Hinata Hyuga. He walked over to Naruto, who looked a little wary of him. Inoichi sat down in a chair in front of the two.

"Well, seeing that Naruto seems to like you Hinata, would you mind calming him down a little so I can proceed?"

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just going to see who did this to him and see if I can find his memories and bring them to the surface."

Hinata nodded. "Naruto, it's alright, he's not going to hurt you, he just wants to help." Hinata spoke in a calming tone and it seemed to work as Naruto relaxed.

Inoichi preformed the jutsu and entered Naruto's mind. Inoichi appeared to be in a sewer that seemed to have a large number of doorways. The first doorway he entered led to a room with a massive cage, but it was empty.

"That must have been where Kyuubi was."

The massive cage was completely empty. Not even a trace of Kyuubi was left. Inoichi left the room and began to search the others. Inoichi searched many of the rooms but they were completely empty. It's like Naruto had no memories of his past life at all.

Then he came to one of the last few rooms and found the memories of what happened right after Naruto lost his memories. He saw Danzou, ROOT ANBU, and where Naruto had escaped from.

"I should have known, Danzou always called him a weapon. I guess he grew impatient and died trying to mess with Naruto's seal."

Inoichi finished and left the room, He traveled to the second to last door way. He had found that Naruto knew how to speak still, but when the seal went haywire it pushed that to the back of his mind. Naruto, as far as he could figure, was running purely on instinct at the moment.

Inoichi went to the last door way this room showed what was on Naruto's mind currently. He saw a massive number of images of Hinata, and a few various other ones that were basically of the people standing in the room.

"Well, it definitely seems he likes Hinata by the looks of things. This is going to be one long rehab for Naruto, it seems." Inoichi canceled the jutsu.

Inoichi stood up and walked over to Hiruzen. He began to explain what he saw and who had done this to him.

"I knew I should have killed him years ago!" Hiruzen was furious! Naruto was probably never going to have a normal life but now this would definitely ensure that.

"Danzou's apparently already dead. I'll give you a position to send ANBU. On the upside, Naruto knows how to speak, but sadly nothing more then that. Social situations, knowing right from wrong and appropriate to the inappropriate will all be need to retaught. He is basically a clean slate at the moment,"

"How is it he knows how to speak and understand us but not anything else?" Kurenai asked.

"Speech is something used everyday, so even if one was to lose all there memories they would still know how to talk and understand what someone is saying to them. During the event with his seal that completely absorbed the Kyuubi, his instincts pushed all of his memories of how to talk to the back of his mind. I'm not sure why that happened, but I have done what is needed to bring those memories back to the surface. I'm guessing it will take a few days before he can form complete sentences, but the overall rehab to teach what he has forgotten will take much longer."

"Do you think he's a danger to anyone?" Hiruzen asked.

"Honestly? No I don't think he's a danger to anyone at the moment. He doesn't even understand the amount of power he holds. Maybe if someone attacked him he would understand and be able to use it. However, now I think he's more interested in spending time with Hinata."

The three of them looked at Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was laying on the couch with his head on Hinata's lap as she rubbed his ears; she was smiling.

"Well I'd have to agree with you on that one," Kakashi replied.

"Thank you for your assistance on this, Inoichi. We didn't have too many other options at the time," Hiruzen said.

"Of course. Well, I'll leave you all now. I'm sure you have things to do and you probably want to get some sleep tonight."

Inoichi left the room leaving Hiruzen, Kakashi, Kurenai, and the two children to discuss things. Naruto had fallen asleep at this point with his head on Hinata's lap. Hinata was looking sleepy and would soon follow. Kurenai came over and put a blanket on Naruto and lifted his head and put a blanket on Hinata as well.

Hiruzen sighed, tomorrow was going to be a long day. "Kakashi, you will be staying here tonight and looking over the place. Now I must go assign some ANBU squads to check out this place Inoichi was talking about." With that said Hiruzen disappeared from the room leaving Kurenai and Kakashi with the two children.

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed please take the time to review :)

Thank you to all those who leave reviews as I do take the time to read them all and I thoroughly enjoy reading what you the readers have to say. :)

Please check out my other stories Jiraiya's last student and The Demon King if you already haven't done so.


	2. Chapter 2 A new home

The Animal I've Become

This is a challenge fic by Chewie Cookies

No, I don't own Naruto

Hinata was beginning to wake up. "Such a nice fluffy blanket," she muttered in her sleep. She thought last night was a dream. A very weird dream, but, in a way, a great dream. She finally opened her eyes to see what happened was not a dream at all. She was curled up with Naruto on the couch with all nine of his fluffy tails covering them like a blanket.

She looked at Naruto's face. He was smiling happily in his sleep. Hinata was happy, yet sad. She was happy Naruto was with her like this, but sad about what happened to him. She hugged him tighter. She hoped she could stay with him from now on.

Kurenai and the third Hokage never talked with her last night about much. She had just sat on the couch and cuddled with an affectionate Naruto. Every time the grownups talked, they walked away, making sure she couldn't hear anything. But she was happy though. Kurenai was going to adopt her, so she didn't have to go back to that place anymore. She didn't know it, but Naruto was awake and watching her as she was lost in thought.

Naruto nudged her a few times, getting her attention. She just smiled at him and rubbed the whisker marks on his face with one hand. Naruto really seemed to like it.

Kakashi and Kurenai were watching them from the other side of the room. They took turns last night keeping an eye on them to make sure no one tried anything.

"So, Kakashi, what do you think about all this?"

"You mean the fact I'll be living with you, Naruto, and, Hinata from now on?" She nod ded. "Should be interesting," he said, his eyes looking up and down Kurenai, who was in her nightgown.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kurenai, but she acted like she didn't see him scanning her with his eyes. She had actually worn her nightgown instead of her normal clothes just so she could give him a small peek.

They both turned their attention back to Naruto and Hinata when they heard Hinata giggling. Naruto was snuggling with Hinata; his tails were brushing up against her skin.

"Well he certainly is affectionate right now," Kurenai, stated a smile graced her face.

"Indeed, but I think we should get him in some new clothes, the clothes he's in now have had it, Kakashi replied.

"Yeah, they certainly have."

"I'll be back in a little while. I'm going to Naruto's apartment to see about getting him a change of clothes."

Kurenai nodded and Kakashi disappeared from the room. Kurenai went into the other room to get changed. They were most likely going to be summoned to the council cham bers soon enough.

Naruto and Hinata were left alone in the room. Naruto was snuggled up against Hinata. She smiled at him as she played with one of his tails. She really did like the tails. A few minutes passed of the two of them sitting there enjoying the moment when Kakashi popped back into the room.

"Hinata, I need to borrow Naruto for a moment," he said while showing her some new cloths for him.

Naruto raised his head, looking between the two.

"Naruto could you go with Kakashi? He has some new clothes for you," Hinata said in a soft tone. Hinata wasn't sure if he understood her at all.

Naruto let go of Hinata and got off the couch. He didn't say anything as he walked over to Kakashi.

_'Well, he seems to understand what we're saying. At least, I think he does,'_ Kakashi thought. Kakashi pointed to the bathroom. "We need to get you into some new clothes," Kakashi said as he ushered Naruto to the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later three loud crashes and what sounded like breaking glass came from the bathroom. Naruto and Kakashi came out of the bathroom, Naruto, with his new clothes and Kakashi, cradling his right arm. It seems Naruto didn't know exactly what was happening.

Kurenai walked over and proceeded to check Kakashi's arm.

"You really should be more careful you know. I really don't think I could handle both of them myself," she said. "Well it's not broken but you might not want to use your arm too much for a day or so."

"You know, those tails of his really hurt," Kakashi said as he rubbed his bruised arm.

"I can see that," Kurenai said with a short giggle.

They both looked at Naruto who was wagging his tails happily, as he stood next to Hinata. Hinata blushed when Naruto wrapped his tails around her and began to snuggle with her.

"You know, at this rate, we might have to really keep an eye on the both of them, considering how Naruto is acting," Kurenai remarked as she watched the two of them.

"Yes, well I don't think Hinata minds all that much," Kakashi replied.

Just then they hear a knock on the door. Kakashi walked over and opened the door to see an Anbu standing at the door.

"The Hokage wishes to speak with you in the council chambers now." The ANBU disappeared right after he spoke.

"Well it seems we have to get to the council chambers," Kakashi stated. The four of them left shortly after.

The four of them walked to the council chambers. Naruto didn't notice the glares he got from the villagers, he was too busy looking at everything they walked by. They arrived at the council building without incident. Naruto never left Hinata's side on the way there. The four of them entered the council room. The civilian council sat on the left side of the room. The shinobi council on the right side, and Hiruzen sat with two rather old looking people in the middle of the room.

Hinata looked at Naruto. He looked nervous, so she grabbed his hand, trying to reassure him things would be alright. Hiruzen cleared his throat in order to grab everyone's attention.

"Shouldn't we wait for Danzou?" Homura asked.

"Well I suppose I'll start with him first. Danzou is dead. He died trying to use Naruto's tenant for his own gains. Naruto has changed, as you can see, and his memories have been erased."

"He should be killed before he attacks!" one of the civilian council members shouted suddenly. Many of them nodded in agreement.

"You will hold your tongue!" Hiruzen shot back. "I have sent ANBU to the place Inoichi provided. What we found were underground training camps for orphans that were plucked off the street. The ones that fought have been dealt the others are being taken care of."

"Yes but I think our main concern is Naruto here. What will happen to him now?" Shikaku asked.

"I have already decided on that matter. Kurenai Yuhi and Kakashi Hatake will be looking after Naruto and Hinata for the time being," Hiruzen replied.

"Hinata as well?" Chouza asked. He looked over and noticed for the first time Hiashi was not among them in the council room.

"Yes. I believe it was not safe for her to stay within Hiashi's care any longer," Hiruzen replied.

The shinobi council didn't question Hiruzen, as his judgment was never wrong. The civilian council on the other hand questioned it all the time.

"What do you mean? You have just decided to let this monster live in a home and not a cage? And you have taken the daughter of Hiashi for some reason unknown to us?" a fat civilian council member shouted.

A kunai passed right by his head, cutting the man's cheek rather badly. Everyone looked to see Kakashi was the one who had thrown it.

"You'll do well to shut your mouth, or I'll shut it permanently," Kakashi said in a threatening tone.

"Kakashi, that is quite enough. Moreover, to answer your question, yes, I have decided on all this myself. In addition, seeing as the shinobi council sees no problems with the arrangements, there is nothing more to discuss. And before you complain again, like I know you will, you have no say in the matter whatsoever, and you will do well to not overstep your boundar ies again, or I will allow Kakashi to finish the job."

The rest of the talking was between Kurenai, Kakashi, Hiruzen, and a few of the clan heads, regarding security issues when concerning Naruto. The civilian council kept their mouths shut this time. While they talked, Naruto was becoming more and more concerned about what was going on.

"Hina stay?" Naruto asked. His tails were not waving in the air any longer. They were on the ground.

Hinata smiled. "Of course, Naruto-kun. I'm not going anywhere," she replied.

Naruto smiled and his tails wagged a little bit. The talks went on a while longer. It was agreed to let them use the fourth Hokage's old estate. The home on the estate was more than large enough for the four of them, and the grounds were walled so they could have some privacy when it came to Naruto's rehabilitation.

The four of them left the council room. Hiruzen had allowed Kakashi to pick a squad of ANBU to protect their new home from anyone who might want to harm them. A few ANBU were sent to gather a few of the things Hinata wanted from her old home. And Kakashi and Kurenai were currently cleaning out her place while Hinata and Naruto helped.

They quickly cleared out what Kurenai wanted and went off to see the estate of the fourth Hokage. They arrived at the front gates to the estate. Kakashi opened the gate allowing the three to enter the estate.

Naruto was walking next to Hinata; he was quite content just being next to her. Hinata was looking at everything as they walked towards the house. She saw a nice place for her to start a nice garden. She wondered if Naruto would help her with that.

"So, Kakashi, are we going to get the things from your house?" Kurenai asked.

"No. There really isn't anything to get. I can pick up some changes of clothes later," he replied. He looked over and Naruto and Hinata. "We should probably get these two set up with rooms."

Kurenai nodded and they walked into the house and got situated.

A few hours later, Kurenai and Kakashi were sitting on the front porch of the house as they watched Naruto and Hinata look around.

"You know Naruto seems very uncomfortable in small rooms," Kurenai stated as she sipped her tea.

"Yeah. I'm sure he was kept in a rather small room, and now he can't stand being in such a place," Kakashi replied.

"He also seemed to not want to be in a place where Hinata wasn't. What do you think we should do about that?"

"Well I've noticed that all as well. I bet he will sneak into her room at night. So I think we should just let him if it makes him feel more comfortable. And if Hinata doesn't mind, it will be a good thing."

"Is that why you gave Naruto the master bedroom?"

Kakashi looked at Kurenai, who was giving him a nasty look. "I gave Naruto that room because that was his parents' room."

Kurenai gave him a shocked look. "Wait, you don't mean..."

"Yes. He is the fourth Hokage's son. Only a few people know and we would like to keep it that way for the time being. I'll tell you everything later, but right now, we need to get Naruto back up to speed. We only have six months till they graduate from the academy."

"I think Hinata wants to start a garden," Kurenai said, pointing at Hinata who was checking an area with Naruto.

"Seems so," Kakashi replied.

Hinata was looking at a little spot near the front of the house with Naruto.

"This place should make a great garden," Hinata said to herself.

"Garden?" Naruto asked.

"Yes a garden," Hinata replied. She looked at Naruto. He didn't seem to understand what the word meant at all. "A garden is a place where you plant things like flowers and other things you like."

Naruto nodded in response. Naruto watched Hinata as she moved a few stones into place making a square. Naruto decided to do as she was and fix the stones that had fallen out of place. He used his tails to quickly move the other stones into place.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto and Hinata wandered around the property for a time before going back to the house because it was one in the afternoon. They were heading inside because Naruto said he was hungry. Hinata had a feeling that table manners were going to be a problem with Naruto for a while.

Naruto was looking at the food that was on the table. It had taken about thirty minutes to get the concept that he had to sit on the chair at the table to eat. He sat next to Hinata looking at her and the food.

Naruto couldn't take it any longer. He jumped out of his seat and onto the table and started to eat. He was using his tails to grabs plates and eat off them.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled.

He stopped eating, and looked at her with big puppy dog eyes like he had done nothing wrong at all.

"Hungry," was all he said.

Hinata sighed, "That's not how we eat," she explained.

Kakashi was actually enjoying the show Naruto had put on while he was eating. Naruto got off the table, food was everywhere now. Once Naruto got off the table and sat back down in his chair Hinata got a washcloth and began to clean the bits of food off him.

"So much for lunch," Kurenai said.

"Did you expect it to go well the first time?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, not really, I guess."

They finished what was left of the food. Kakashi and Kurenai dealt with clean up duty, while Hinata kept Naruto company in the other room. Hinata sat on the couch while Naruto was playing with one of his tails. She giggled at his antics. Suddenly, Naruto jumped on Hinata. He licked her cheek and started to snuggle with her, then wrapped his tails around the both of them. Hinata's face turned about seven different shades of pink and red in the span of thirty seconds.

"My Hina," he mumbled.

He snuggled into her chest, causing her to moan ever so slightly. Naruto was making a purring noise as he snuggled. Hinata yawned. She was worn out from today's events and quickly fell asleep with Naruto holding her. Naruto looked up to see she was asleep, and began watching her intently.

Kakashi and Kurenai walked in thirty minutes later to find the two of them asleep. The two of them had smiles on their faces.

"You know, they're really cute together," Kurenai remarked.

"I suppose they are."

They stood there looking at the two when they heard a knock on the door. Kakashi opted to answer the door. Kakashi went over and opened the door to see Iruka standing there.

"The Hokage just informed me of what happened," Iruka stated. "How is he at the moment?"

"He's fine, besides some changes to his appearance, and I'm sure you've heard about the memory loss," Kakashi replied. Iruka nodded in reply.

Kakashi led Iruka inside the kitchen so they could talk more about it. As they began to talk, Kurenai walked into the room. Kurenai sat on the chair next to Kakashi.

"How is Naruto's behavior?" Iruka asked.

"Honestly, he has the same temperament as he did before all this happened. Well, you could say he's rather clingy to a certain someone in the other room. I think you would probably get a somewhat violent reaction out of him if something bad happened to her," Kurenai stated.

"I see. So no aggressive behavior?" Iruka asked.

"Nothing we have experienced yet." Kakashi replied.

"When do you think Hinata and Naruto will be returning to the academy? There are only six months left till graduation, after all," Iruka said.

"Well, Naruto has the capacity to learn, it just might take some time to get him up to speed with the things he can no longer remember. The fact that he can still speak helps greatly, but I'm just not sure I can give you a time frame at this point." Kakashi spoke.

"I see. Would it be alright if I came down and helped out with the teaching?" Iruka asked.

"We were actually hoping you would help us out with that Iruka," Kurenai replied.

"Of course. I always liked Naruto, and I'll do what I can, but even when Naruto was well... all human, he was difficult to teach. I just hope he isn't even more difficult now than he was then."

"Hmm... for some reason, I don't think it will be as hard as it used to be to teach him," Kakashi said.

The three of them talked for the next hour about what they were going to do. Teaching schedules and everything were planned out for Naruto. Once Naruto was at least able to understand the basics, Kakashi would teach him how to fight. They all hoped Naruto would catch on fast to what they taught him.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Almost two hours had passed since Hinata had fallen asleep.

Naruto had sat there holding Hinata and just watching her sleep. He couldn't understand why he wanted to watch her and keep her safe. He just had this feeling, and he liked it. He felt at ease around her. Suddenly Naruto felt a hand other his own or Hinata's touch him.

One of Naruto's tails struck at whoever it was. Thankfully, it was Kakashi, and he was able to dodge it. Naruto had been so preoccupied, he wasn't paying attention to what was around him.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in a sleepy voice.

She had forgotten all about being wrapped in Naruto's tails with him. Her face turned red again from embarrassment.

Naruto looked over at Hinata making sure she was alright. He then looked to see who it was that had come into the room. He recognized the person as Kakashi. Kakashi was on his back on the ground as dropping to the ground was the only way at the time to avoid Naruto's tail.

"Hina alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Naruto-kun. Umm... could you let me go now?" She asked.

Naruto reluctantly let go of Hinata.

Kakashi was still lying on the floor, thinking that from now on he should say something first then approach them. That tail of Naruto's could have probably taken off his head. Kurenai came into the room to see Kakashi lying on the floor.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" she ask as she went over to him. She knelt down on the floor to see if he was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remember to say something before approaching him while he's with Hinata. I guess he was spaced out and didn't realize it was me. One of his tails almost took off my head."

Kurenai grinned. "That's what you get for interrupting a couple's special moments," she said slyly.

"Special moments, aye?" Kakashi's hand suddenly put his hand on her back side and squeezed.

Kurenai jumped, blushing madly. "W-what a-a-are you doing!" she yelled.

"Well you said special moments and I couldn't help myself." he replied.

They both looked to see Naruto and Hinata were watching them. Hinata had a small smile on her face. Naruto on the other had his head cocked slightly to the right in confusion. He didn't understand what had just transpired. Although, he could tell Kurenai didn't exactly mind it all that much.

"Not in front of the children," she muttered.

Kakashi got up off the floor and walked out of the room. He seemed to be thinking about something.

A few minutes passed and Kurenai finally spoke after recomposing herself after that rather embarrassing scene.

"So, Hinata, how was your nap?" Kurenai had a smile on her face.

Hinata blushed. "It was comfortable," she muttered.

"Why don't the three of us take a good look around the estate grounds?" Kurenai asked.

"Alright," Hinata replied. She had gotten a look at some of it earlier, but that was only things close to the house.

Naruto just nodded. He liked the outdoors more than this house right now. Even if the rooms were rather large, he didn't like being in an enclosed space such as this. The three of them were soon out and walking around the estate. The estate around the house was at least four times larger than the Hyuga's estate.

The estate had a small forest behind the house, which was actually a good place to train both Naruto and Hinata. They were currently looking through the forested area. The trees were rather large and very sturdy looking. They stopped for a moment to look around. Hinata noticed Naruto wasn't with them at the moment.

"Naruto-kun!" she called out.

Suddenly Naruto came down from one of the trees. He was scanning Hinata, he had a worried look on his face, but was relieved when he found she was fine. He smiled and hugged her. Hinata suddenly started to giggle when Naruto's tails started brushing up against her.

Kurenai couldn't help but smile at how cute the two of them looked.

They resumed their walk; Naruto was jumping around and playing with his tails. Hinata found his antics very amusing. They continued to walk for another few hours around the estate to let Naruto expend all his excess energy. This didn't seem to work at all.

They went inside to have an early dinner. It was less entertaining than lunch, since Naruto didn't decide to jump on the table and eat what he wanted. But he still couldn't understand why he had to use utensils and couldn't just use his hands. But once Hinata told him, he accepted it and used the utensils. Kakashi and Kurenai were glad he wasn't that hard to teach when it came to rules of the house.

It was time for Naruto's bath. He had yet to take one since they had found him last night. Kurenai and Hinata and taken him into the family sized bathing room that was in the estate. Hinata was actually the one who said they should do this. That had actually surprised Kurenai; she hadn't expected Hinata to volunteer to help her with Naruto.

Of course Hinata was blushing like crazy just being in the same room with Naruto in nothing but a towel. They realized this place was built around a hot spring, and the bathing area of the estate was the hot spring itself.

Naruto frowned upon seeing the large pool of water. "Water bad," Naruto stated.

"Naruto, everyone has to take a bath, including you," Kurenai said.

"Water bad," was all he said in reply.

"Hinata, say something. He listens to you."

"Umm… N-naruto-kun, p-please get in the water."

Naruto's ears folded down on his head he didn't want to get into the water but Hinata asked him to. Naruto finally got into the water. At first he didn't like it at all, but he found a great use for his tails while in the large swimming pool sized hot spring. His head was half out of the water as he used his tails to propel himself back and forth across the water.

Hinata seemed to forget how nervous she was a minute ago. She found Naruto rather funny, darting across the water like that. She and Kurenai had gotten into the water now and were just relaxing.

"I could get used to this," Kurenai muttered.

"I think I could too. I don't have to worry about my father or clan anymore."

"True you don't have to anymore. And I think Naruto would protect you if they tried something." Kurenai said as she watched him dart across the water a few times.

"Really?"

"Of course. In the past day he has barely been more than twenty feet from you."

Hinata looked over at Naruto. He really wasn't going too far from her; he was staying at a constant distance. Hinata smiled. Hinata was watching Naruto when he suddenly disappeared.

"Where did Naruto-kun go?"

Naruto was under the water looking around. Because the place was full of steam, they couldn't see him as he got closer and closer to them.

Kurenai and Hinata were about to go and look when they felt there towels disappear from their person.

Naruto popped out of the water his tails hold their towels. He had a big smile on his face as he waved the towels around in mid air.

"Naruto! Give those back!" Kurenai shouted.

He just stuck his tongue out at her and started shooting back and forth across the water with the towels on his head.

Hinata looked as if she was about to faint from the embarrassment. The only thing above the water now was her head and that was only half way out of the water.

Kurenai was extremely embarrassed. Next time, the two of them were going to wear bathing suits.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Kakashi came in wearing his swimming trunks.

Kurenai's face turned bright red and she sank into the water. She was just trying to disappear for the moment. Kakashi heard no reply the only thing he could make out was Naruto darting back and forth across the water with two towels on his head. He had a good idea whose towels those were. He shrugged his shoulders and left back to the men only bathing area.

Thirty minutes passed before Kurenai was able to convince Naruto to give back the towels. Hinata wasn't able to get her head out of the water enough to say anything. She was just that embarrassed. Although, once they were dressed, she seemed to quickly get over what had happened.

Kurenai was showing Naruto and Hinata their rooms from now on. They started with Naruto's room which was the master bedroom. They walked up to the double doors that led into Naruto's room. Opening the doors and entering, they found that the room had a king sized bed in it, along with two sets of dressers and cabinets. The room itself was set up for two people.

Kurenai waited at the entrance to the room while Naruto and Hinata looked around the room. Hinata's eyes feel onto a single picture on that was sitting on a dresser on the left side of the room. The picture was of a familiar looking blonde man and a very pregnant red head. She picked up the picture and looked at the back of it.

"Minato and Kushina Namikaze," Hinata said as she read the back of the picture.

She looked at Naruto who was looking at the bed. Then she looked back at the blonde man in the picture.

"I'm sure you've realized the resemblance," Kakashi stated.

Hinata jumped a bit she didn't realize Kakashi was right next to her.

"These are Naruto's parents? Then this is actually his home?" she asked.

"Yes they are, and yes it is. Although no one else but a few know these things, considering a few things, we thought it best that people don't know who his parents were. Of course that turned out to be the wrong decision in the long run. For now, do try to keep that information from others. You can tell Naruto, of course, but not anyone else."

Hinata looked back at the picture the two of them seemed really happy. "Alright."

Hinata looked over to the bed to see Naruto was passed out on the bed curled up in a ball. She couldn't help but smile.

"Umm... would it be alright if I just stayed in Naruto-kun's room?"

"Why exactly?" Kurenai asked.

"Well... wouldn't Naruto-kun get upset if he couldn't find me?" she asked shyly as she pressed her index fingers together.

"Well if that's what you want Hinata I don't see a problem with it. Come on Kakashi we better leave these two alone." Kurenai said it in such a way that she was implying something.

Kakashi and Kurenai left the room and Hinata with a crimson blush on her face. She looked at the clock. It was seven in the evening. She didn't think they had actually spent so much time just looking in this one room.

Hinata walked over to the edge of the bed Naruto was sleeping on. She lightly touched the whisker marks on his face. Suddenly one of Naruto's tails picked her up and laid her on the bed next to him. Hinata just smiled and hugged him. She really could get used to this.

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed please take the time to review :)

Thank you to all those who leave reviews as I do take the time to read them all and I thoroughly enjoy reading what you the readers have to say. :)

Please check out my other stories Jiraiya's last student and The Demon King if you already haven't done so.

I just recently posted chapter 16 of Jiraiya's last student. But it seems the site is a bit screwy and for about the first day or so it was posted, the chapter was available for people to read and then not available. Not sure how to explain it other than that. So if you haven't seen it yet please do check it out. :)


	3. Chapter 3 I Must Protect Her

The Animal I've Become

This is a challenge fic by Chewie Cookies

No, I don't own Naruto

A week had passed since they arrived at Namikaze residence. Teaching Naruto was relatively easy. He absorbed information like a sponge. They weren't sure if it was the fox or if Naruto was always this smart and he just needed to be taught properly.

Although, he learned quickly he didn't always understand what he had learned. Also Naruto didn't pay too much attention to anything when Hinata wasn't around to explain things to him. Kakashi had yet to test Naruto's abilities for combat purposes. He and Kurenai had agreed to finish normal education first before that.

Iruka had come over a few times already to help Naruto. He taught him whatever he could. The other teachers hadn't liked Iruka teaching Naruto, but he didn't care about their opinions at all.

Hinata was planting some flowering plants in the area she had set up the first day they arrived. Naruto was helping her plant things. He rather enjoyed it. Kakashi and Kurenai had taken them shopping for plants because Hinata wanted to start a small flower garden. Naruto got a lot of looks from people while he was out but he didn't seem to notice.

"Umm... Hinata-chan is this right?" Naruto asked. He was about to plant something but was just asking if this was the right spot.

Hinata smiled. "Yes that's right."

She was glad he was mostly back to normal. Naruto could talk like any other person now. Also he acted more like his old self; cheerful and had tons of energy. He was truly different in only a few different things. She was happy one of the different things about him was he liked her a lot. Also she really liked his tails. Sometimes she couldn't help but cuddle with them. Only thing she wished was that he didn't do what he saw other people doing, like grabbing someone's butt for instance.

She blushed as that event popped back into her head.

**Flashback Two days ago**

Naruto, Hinata, and Kurenai were off to the bath. Kurenai and Hinata were wearing bathing suits this time around. They didn't feel like having a repeat of the other days events, when Naruto stole their towels. They arrived at the bath to see Kakashi already there.

"Yo," he said with a little hand wave. His eye drifted up and down Kurenai's body.

Kurenai blushed upon noticing that he was checking her out. She got into the water and sat near Kakashi.

Naruto had been watching Hinata the whole time. He was especially fixated on her backside. The images of when Kakashi groped Kurenai flashed in his mind. His hand reached out and he gave her butt a good squeeze.

Hinata let out a cute squeak when Naruto's hand gripped her backside. Her face almost instantly turned red and she wasn't even in the water yet.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh, that is until Kurenai smacked him upside the head.

**End of flashback**

"Done Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily.

Hinata got up and smiled, Naruto had finished planting everything while she was thinking about the other day. They went inside the house to get cleaned up.

**With Hiashi**

Hiashi was contemplating what to do. He had been thinking of what to do with his former daughter and the demon brat. He knew she cared for that thing, but he would rather sell her to Kumo then let her stay with that thing. A figure appeared next to Hiashi in his office. He wore a dark gray outfit and a mask covered his face. The mask itself was plain, it was like an ANBU mask, but not painted.

"I hear you wish to purchase my services, Hiashi Hyuga."

"Yes I am in need of your group's services. I require your group to do two things for me."

"What might those two things be?"

"To kidnap and bring my daughter back to me, and the second would be to kill Naruto Uzumaki."

"The price will be high."

"Price does not matter just get those two things done then ask your price. I do not care of the order, kidnap or kill, either one can be done before the other."

"Time frame?"

"Twenty four hours."

"Can you do something about the ANBU?"

"Yes."

"Hmm... very well, you have yourself a deal. This would be best done during the night, so the only chance I will have is tonight."

The figure disappeared from the room, leaving Hiashi with a sinister grin on his face.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

A few hours had passed since Naruto and Hinata had come back in and washed up. It was six at night now. Naruto was busy looking around the house with Hinata. The house was quite large, and Naruto had yet to see it all. He and Hinata had roamed through the house until they came to a room filled with books and scrolls.

Hinata saw a section was marked as jutsu. She walked over to the scrolls and saw there was every type elemental jutsu even some scrolls on sealing jutsu. Hinata looked over at Naruto, who was busy looking at all the different things the room had to offer. She couldn't help but giggle. He looked like a small child in a candy shop.

"So this is where you two ran off to."

They both looked to see Kurenai standing in the doorway with an amused look on her face.

Naruto ran up to her with some various types of ninjutsu scrolls.

"When can we start to learn about these things?" he asked excitedly.

"Sorry, Naruto, but not for some time yet. I've already told you that and about what has to come first."

Naruto's ears went flat against his head.

"I know, but..."

"I know you want to learn things, Naruto, but we have to teach you everything. Like math, reading, writing, the differences between right and wrong, and quite a few others. Although we only have a six months to teach you what it takes most years to fully learn and understand. I hope that we will be able to knock out most of it in four months or so. Then we can get to some ninjutsu and fighting styles."

Naruto still looked rather depressed. Kurenai sighed; she knew he wanted to learn how to fight. She had talked to him about why the other day and all he said was Hinata at the time. Although that reason in itself was a good one.

"You two should head to bed in a few hours. Kakashi and I let you two play today. However, tomorrow we'll get back to your studies. If you two want to study some of these scrolls anyway, though, I won't stop you," Kurenai said then left the room.

Once Kurenai left, Naruto started going through the scrolls to find the beginner scrolls, although he really had no idea what he was looking for. He turned to Hinata.

"Umm... I don't know what I'm looking for..." he muttered.

Hinata giggled and went over to the shelf and found the chakra theory scroll.

"This was the scroll I believe you were looking for, seeing as you don't know how to mold chakra yet." Hinata explained to him.

"Umm... could you... read it..." Naruto was feeling a bit embarrassed because he couldn't exactly read all that well yet.

Hinata smiled and sat down next to Naruto. "Of course Naruto-kun I'd be more then happy to."

Naruto's tails were wagging but settled down as she started to read. His tails coiled around the two of them as she read the contents of the scroll. Hinata then explained what she was reading to him so he could understand. Hinata was blushing the whole time because of the close contact.

Kurenai was watching from out side the room. She was smiling as she watched the two of them. Kakashi was there with her. He had to admit, they looked cute like that. They watched for a time and decided to let them be and walked off to make dinner for themselves. They had already fed Naruto and Hinata but hadn't eaten for themselves yet.

Naruto was busy trying to gather chakra while Hinata instructed him. Naruto only took thirty minutes to learn how to gather chakra. The fact he was able to do it so quickly might be because his body still remembered how to.

"Hinata am I a monster?" Naruto asked. His ears were flat against his head.

"No of course, not why would you think that?"

"Well look at me I have tails and ears..."

"Naruto, you're not a monster," She replied.

"But look at me. I look like an animal."

Kurenai, Kakashi, and Hinata had talked to Naruto about what happened before, but he still didn't understand it all. Some day he would understand what happened but for now he just needed the reassurance when he got like this. Hinata hugged him and held him in her arms. That always seemed to calm him down.

"Naruto, you're not a monster or an animal. You're just different because of what we talked about before," Hinata said in a comforting tone.

Naruto seemed to relax and his tails wrapped around the both of them again.

"You'll stay with me, right Hinata?"

Hinata smiled. "Of course I will," she replied in a comforting tone. "Now why don't we try a simple transformation jutsu?"

Naruto's ears seemed to perk up at the prospect of learning how to transform into something else. Hinata got up and grabbed the scroll and sat back down and began to read it out to Naruto.

"Like this?" Naruto asked. He was wondering if he was doing the had seals correctly.

"Yes just like that. You need to mold chakra like the first scroll said to, then think of what you want to transform into."

Hinata showed Naruto the depiction of the process that the scroll showed. They spent an hour going over it. Naruto tried again and again until he finally changed. In a puff of smoke Naruto had changed into a blonde fox with nine tails. His mass was proportional to what it was in his human form. He was around five feet long, not including the tails.

Hinata touched Naruto. It wasn't a normal transformation like other people did. The transformation that Naruto had preformed seemed to truly make him into a fox. She had to admit he made a cute fox.

"How does it feel?" Hinata asked.

"Umm... not sure. It's feels familiar, I guess?" Naruto wasn't sure how to explain how it felt. However, it did feel familiar to him being in this current form. "Let's go show the others!" Naruto said happily and bolted out of them room. Hinata smiled at his enthusiasm and jogged after him.

Naruto went running through the house in his fox transformation his tails happily wagging through the air. He bolted down the halls and turned a few corners till he popped out into the living room where Kakashi and Kurenai were talking.

"Look at me!" Naruto said happily as he popped up in front of Kakashi and Kurenai.

Kurenai jumped out of her chair and landed on Kakashi. "Sweet mother of..." she began to shout.

"Kurenai, it's just Naruto," Kakashi said cutting off her mid hysteric shout.

Kurenai looked at Kakashi, and noticed she was basically on top of him. She blushed and quickly got off of him. Hinata soon popped into the room.

"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't scare people like that," she said, scolding him.

"Well, I didn't mean to," Naruto replied. His ears went flat against his head and his tails stopped wagging.

"I know," Hinata said in a sweet tone and patted his head. "Just try to remember it for later, alright?"

Naruto just nodded.

"How can he learn the transformation jutsu so quickly?" Kurenai asked.

"Even though he has lost his memories maybe his body can still remember those things. Making it easier for him to relearn," Kakashi answered.

They talked a bit more about the issue until they heard Hinata make a startled squeak. They looked to see Naruto in his fox transformation snuggling into Hinata's breasts. Naruto suddenly turned back into his human form. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into her chest more.

"Hinata smells nice!"

Naruto wasn't able to help himself anymore. He had been controlling the urge he had all day. He really did like snuggling with Hinata. And she really did smell nice. Hinata passed out moments after Naruto turned back into his human form. Naruto noticed and looked at her with concern, then looked at Kakashi and Kurenai, who were chuckling.

"She's alright, Naruto. Go take her to your room and let her rest. She'll be back up in a short while," Kurenai stated.

Naruto picked her up bridal-style and walked up the stairs to his room. After arriving back in his room, he used his tails to move the sheets, before laying Hinata down on the bed. Naruto just looked at her sleeping form before he hopped onto the bed as well. He was kind of tired. Naruto laid down next to Hinata, using his tails to move the blankets over the two of them.

Hinata, in her sleep, wrapped her arms around Naruto as she often did when they went to sleep. She snuggled up against Naruto, her head on his chest. Naruto always felt so relaxed around Hinata. Naruto soon fell asleep, happy as could be.

**Later that night, on the grounds of the Namikaze Estate**

Three men wearing black cloaks had managed to enter the grounds undetected. One of them motioned to the other two, and the two other men nodded, heading to the front entrance while the other one scaled the house, looking in different windows in search of his target.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto sighed happily, with Hinata curled up against his chest. They both had smiles on their faces, and Hinata sported a cute blush as well. Stirring awake, Naruto nuzzled affectionately against Hinata's head. A soft clacking noise had woken him, and he reluctantly left Hinata's side to investigate. Sensing that the noise was coming from the window, he went over and fiddled with the latch, opening it. Suddenly, he was yanked out, and a man passed him, entering the room through the window.

Snarling as he fell to the ground, he got back up as soon as he hit the ground, and his eyes widened in alarm when he heard Hinata scream. Almost as soon as he heard that, the man leaped out through the window, carrying Hinata in a bundle made of the blankets. Naruto roared and shot after him, not even bothering to wonder why Kakashi and Kurenai hadn't come to aid him yet. He chased the man through the village, drawing closer and closer as the chase continued, and gaining the attention of several passersby.

Naruto soon caught up with the man and pounced on him, snarling. He got Hinata away from him and leapt back, cradling the girl gently in his arms. "Hinata okay?" he asked, concerned. Hinata was shivering like a frightened rabbit, but as soon as she realized she was in her crush's arms, she smiled up at him.

Naruto had not missed the fear that had been in her eyes for a moment, and decided that the would-be kidnapper would pay. He gently set Hinata down, and stood before her protectively as their attacker recovered and rushed at the young hanyou, who snarled and leaped to meet him midway.

The assassin couldn't seem to shake Naruto, as his claws dug deep in his skin and he had a good grip with them. He tore at the kidnapper, until finally, the man knocked Naruto away. Sadly, this only hastened his inevitable death. Naruto stabbed four of his tails into the ground and, in the blink of an eye, blasted a tiny ball of red chakra straight through the chest of the assassin, leaving him dead. The chakra bullet sped into the sky, going a great distance, and exploding in a brilliant flash of light.

It was when a beer rock hit his leg that Naruto noticed all the villagers shouting at him, looking for things to throw at him. He also noticed Hinata, trying to get past a few of them to get to him, but the mob didn't seem too happy to let her near him. Finally, she decided enough was enough, and thrust her palms at several peoples' stomachs, getting them to back off and let her through. On edge from the events that had just taken place, Naruto growled at the villagers, not realizing Hinata was hugging him until he felt her tears on his face.

Quickly, Naruto stopped growling, realizing that something was wrong with Hinata. He began rubbing his face against hers, wrapping his tails around her protectively as she whispered soft, soothing words into his ear. The villagers were stunned for a moment, but before they could regain themselves, Sarutobi appeared with a group of his personal ANBU.

"Everybody calm down! Return to your homes, or I will place you all under arrest!" the Sandaime announced. Not willing to try the patience of the God of Shinobi, the mob dispersed, and everybody went home, leaving Naruto sitting on the ground while nuzzling Hinata. Kakashi and Kurenai appeared seconds later, carrying a pair of unconscious and restrained men.

**With Hiashi**

Hiashi had watched the whole event play out. He wouldn't have to worry about killing the other two men, because they knew nothing. He had watched the leader the entire time. The only thing he had told the other two was that they had a job.

"I should have hired more," Hiashi muttered.

Hiashi sat there in his office debating what to do now. He would never allow his daughter to stay with that thing. However, at the moment, there was little he could do about the situation.

**Back in the village**

Naruto still had his tails wrapped around himself and Hinata. He had not let anyone come close to her. Every time someone had, Naruto's tails would lash out at them. Naruto was afraid, afraid that someone would take her away again.

"Naruto-kun, please, they're not going to hurt me," Hinata said softly, trying to console him.

"No, they just want to take Hinata away from me again." Naruto had some tears in his eyes as he spoke. Naruto's ears were flat against his head.

"Shhhh, it's alright Naruto-kun. They won't take me away," Hinata cooed, rubbing Naruto's ears in an attempt to calm him.

"But I don't want Hinata to leave me."

"Naruto-kun, I told you I wasn't going to leave you. Let's go back home, alright?"

Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style and started to walk in the direction of the mansion. His tails were waving in the air in a protective manor. Hinata didn't mind. She just blushed, wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head against his chest.

"Kakashi, please go with them and make sure there is no one else lying in wait," Hiruzen stated. Hiruzen turned to Kurenai Yuhi. "Kurenai, please tell me what exactly happened."

Kakashi nodded and walked after Naruto and Hinata. Kurenai stood there and explained what little she actually knew of what had just occurred.

**At the Namikaze mansion**

Naruto was being extremely affectionate at the moment, snuggling with Hinata and not letting her more than six inches from him. Hinata could tell he was very distressed by all that had happened. Hinata couldn't do anything other then try and comfort him right now.

The two of them were currently on Naruto's bed. Hinata sat there as Naruto had his head in her lap. At first, she was a bit embarrassed, but soon realized Naruto wasn't himself. Hinata just patted his head gently, trying to comfort him.

Kakashi was watching the two from the doorway.

"Is he alright?" Kurenai asked.

"I'm not sure. It might be a few days until he's back to normal," Kakashi replied.

Kurenai sighed. "I'm no Nara, but I have to say, this is going to be very troublesome. At least this will help them get closer. Kami knows they both deserve to be happy with each other," she said.

Kakashi nodded. "We should probably leave them alone for now. They'll be okay without us tonight," he said, and the two of them left.

Soon enough, Naruto and Hinata grew tired again. As they lied down to go to sleep, Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata, using his tails to make a cocoon of sorts to shield them from the world around them.

Naruto locked eyes with Hinata, a serious look on his face. "I won't let anybody hurt you, Hinata-chan. And if anybody does, they'll pay for it," he growled out softly, then pulled her against him, causing her to blush deeply.

"_Does this... does this mean he loves me?"_ she wondered, then closed her eyes and whispered, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Shortly after, they fell asleep, feeling warm and safe in each other's arms...

End Chapter

Hope you enjoyed! Please take the time to review, as it's only an extra 15 seconds :)

Thanks to all those who leave reviews, as I do take the time to read them all, and I thoroughly enjoy reading what you, the readers, have to say. :) constructive criticism is welcome.

Be sure to check out my other stories, Jiraiya's last student, The Demon King, and Naruto's Breaking Point Please enjoy and review these fics of mine :)


End file.
